1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable container involving games of chance, particularly a portable container having a rotatable means and at least one resilient means, for providing various games of chance for a user, especially when in a traveling situation.
2. Related Arts
Throughout history, mankind has been excited by games of chance, both primitive and complex, wherein a player may win more than his or her normal ration. Trying to predict the final destination of a ball, such as in roulette, or simply flipping playing cards into an upturned hat have held fascination for people of all ages. However, such games are unsuitable when a player is traveling on a train or bus etc. where there is insufficient space, or equipment involved in such games may become lost. Thus, there is a need for a portable and compact container in which mechanisms are disposed to provide impartial urging means to project ball or disk-like tokens, and also defining therein recesses to store the tokens, balls etc. so that they will not get lost.